Too Much Information
by HollyElphie96
Summary: A response to Mistral123's Charlie, Nessie and Too Much Information Challenge on sillybella's Twilight Challenges forum. Charlie is happy with the need to know deal, but what if Nessie reveals too much? Canon, Post-Breaking Dawn.


_**Disclaimer: I don't the rights the twilight, any recognisable characters, places, or plots belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made from this writing.**_

_**A/N: This a response to Mistral123's challenge, "Charlie, Nessie and Too Much Information", on sillybella's forum, Twilight Challenges.**_

**Too Much Information**

Bella POV

I watched as Nessie played on the living room floor of my father's house. Charlie had fully accepted Nessie's speeding growth rate and the fact that she could talk. He still didn't know about her little power, but he was content enough with the facts he did know. Edward was outside, talking to Alice over the phone and trying, probably in vain; to convince her that I didn't _need _to go with her on an extended trip to Europe.

Nessie was contentedly playing with a doll and one of her stuffed wolves. She seemed engrossed in her game and Charlie and I watched her for a little while before he turned on a game on the TV. I continued to watch my daughter.

Eventually though, a thoughtful look passed over her face and she turned to Charlie, her arms outstretched. He picked her up and placed her on his lap.

Nessie looked like a five year old by now, although she was still only just under a year old.

She lent into my father and then she sat up, a serious look on her face. "Grandpa?"

Charlie looked down. "Yes, sweetie?"

Nessie looked into his eyes. "One day, Jacob and I are going to get married," She told him, her face completely devoid of humour.

Charlie chuckled. I was too in shock to think of a rational response. "Jake's a little old for you, Ness," Charlie told her kindly.

Nessie frowned. "But, Daddy is 86 years older than Momma."

I continued to stare at her in shock. Where was Edward when you needed him?

Charlie laughed again. "Sure he is honey."

Nessie's frowned deepened. "It's true! I can show you!" He placed her hand on his check, no doubt showing her proof.

And I knew what that proof would be. She had gone looking through the house a few weeks ago, and she had somehow managed to get into Carlisle's filing cabinet, where he kept all of our real documents for us. Birth certificates, driving licenses, other thing like that. And she had found my birth certificate that I had gotten from Charlie, and Edward's. She had compared them, quickly doing the math in her head.

Charlie was staring at her, shock being the main emotion on his face. Horror was there too.

"Bella..." He strangled out.

I stood and I took Nessie off his lap. "Dad, stay calm. Alright?"

Charlie's face became angry. "Calm?!" He shouted, while standing up from his chair. "My granddaughter somehow reveals that my son-in-law is 80 year's older than my daughter and I'm supposed to remain calm?!"

At this point Edward had finished his phone call. _Edward, I need help!_

He heard my panicked thought and came rushing into the room. Then Charlie wheeled on him and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I want answers and I want them now!" Charlie's voice shook slightly.

Edward remained calm, offering to take Nessie from me. I handed her over. "Charlie, that's not really going to be possible," Edward answered softly. "It would put you in danger."

"I do not care!" I wasn't Jasper, but I could feel the fury rolling off Charlie.

I stepped forward. "Charlie, Dad, please, this isn't something we can tell you. The _danger-_" I swallowed at the thought of the Volturi, "-is worse than you can imagine. It would put the whole family in jeopardy. Please, understand."

As I pleaded with my father, Nessie had hidden her head in Edward's chest. Charlie glanced at her and then back to me.

"Did you know about what...what Renesmee can do? And about _his _age?" Charlie glared at Edward when he mentioned him.

I nodded, slowly. "Yes. I've known for a long time. We thought it best...not to tell you. Going with the need to know thing."

Charlie sighed and sank back into the armchair, putting his head in his hands. "OK, Bells, OK. Just don't keep something this big from me, OK?"

I glanced at Edward and he nodded slightly. "OK, Dad."

"And I want to know about that thing that Nessie did."

I sighed, so quiet only Edward could hear me. We were in for a long night ahead of us.


End file.
